The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for directly extruding a superalloy material on a vertical forging press.
Extrusion methods and apparatus for forming mechanical parts by extrusion are well known in the art. Typically, the apparatus comprises an extrusion die through which a billet or blank of material is forced by a punch or plunger. The billet or blank is usually at elevated temperatures to facilitate the flow of the material through the extrusion die. The extrusion process is designated as a "forward" extrusion when the extruded part leaving the extrusion die moves in the same direction as the force exterted on the plunger or punch.
It is possible using the known extrusion apparatus and methods to manufacture parts of great lengths, such as pipes or structural elements having various cross-sectional shapes. The great lengths of these parts usually necessitates that the part moves in a substantially horizontal direction when leaving the extrusion die.
It is also possible to manufacture certain aircraft jet engine parts by extrusion, such as large diameter collars or rings which form part of the engine mounting structure and which are provided with a contoured cross section. These parts may be manufactured by extrusion,followed by rolling and welding operations.
However, up to now it has not been possible to manufacture parts for high performance turbine jet engines. These engines typically operate at higher temperatures and are subject to greater internal stresses thereby necessitating certain parts to be made of a superalloy material, such as a nickel based superalloy. The difficulty in forming parts from superalloy materials has prohibited the use of extrusion methods and apparatus.